You're Happiness
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Just any old do your homework and fool around kind of day...NaruSasu


**Lately i have gotten into a very NaruSasu mood, and wanted to do it in a different pov... ^^ This is what i got, i dont normally do school oriented ones but im aiming to do that more now, of course if you want. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**You're Happiness**

Even the way he worked so diligently at his desk was arousing. The way his eyes were alight as he scribbled onto the paper, how his long, black hair was fallen before his face. It reminded me how unique he was. His creamy, pale skin looked somewhat warm in the lamp's light, harsh as it was. I fidgeted on the edge of his bed as his long lashes touched his cheeks when he blinked. Not being able to remain motionless any longer, I slowly prowled over to him without a sound.

I placed my tan hands to the back of the chair and slouched over, inhaling that vanilla scent as I dipped my head to his ear. The thin skin of my lips grazed the back of it from the top to the lobe. He perked up, his shoulders tensing. Then I huffed into the hollow teasingly.

"Sasuke," my voice was low and husky. I watched with content as he shuddered a bit, so I blew into the shell again.

"Don't you have homework?" Sasuke asked dully, trying to hide any affect I had on him.

"I'm done," I said simply, torturing the tender skin of the nape of his neck with my mouth.

"There's no way you're done before me," he glanced to the very edge of his vision at me with his typical arrogance.

"Ok, I forgot my book and it's not due till next week." I nipped at the back of his ear, continuing to tease him, "Sasuke…"

"Hn," the raven hung his head forward a bit, dropping his pencil, as I did horrible, tempting things to his neck.

"Shall we play?" I dared as my tongue darted into his ear for a quick lick. He rolled his head back as I abused it more, receiving a hindered moan that satisfied me in so many ways but still left me wanting more.

With next to no shame of pulling him away from his work, I straightened and whipped the chair around so he faced me. I knew Sasuke would finish his homework on time eventually, much unlike me even though it isn't due for awhile, so I allowed my needs to take over. It was our last year of school anyway.

That flawless porcelain face was dyed pink on his high cheek bones. It made me smirk as I kneeled before him and stretched my arms up, running my hands over his shirt to the collar. Dragging them down the already loose shirt easily snapped open to show that very glorious, taut chest. In swift movements I slipped myself between his legs, watching his dark eyes as I brought my tongue up from the center, around his stomach, to his collarbone. As I gave a chaste kiss to his chin, aiming for a kiss, he tilted his head up. Now he was teasing me.

At this I chortled softly and lowered to drag the searing muscle in my mouth across his chest, briefly flicking a rosy peak before just fumbling off, leaving a trail. His breath wavered, but soon that only worsened as I unzipped his pants and took his half hard on into my hand. As I glimpsed up his eyes narrowed with such a fleeted look it made my loins tighten. I took the tip into my mouth justly and bobbed momentarily before giving it a timid lick. This drove him to mewl, and since I left it at that I found even more fulfillment in the priceless expression upon his face. It was one that asked for more, only another reason why I taunt him like this.

Getting to my feet I took him into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and taking hold of his round bottom. He clung to me rather shyly as I walked the short distance to the bed, placing a few kisses to his shoulder.

His grip never left me even as I put him to the clean sheets, dragging me with him, which I didn't mind at all. I loved the way he clung to me at times, but even more exhilarating was the overall change in him whenever we touched so intimately. Sasuke wasn't a man of many words, of course, but when I saw the change on his face from its normal flat expression to one of such pleasure, and such submissive words springing from his lips, something in me clicked. The smallest kiss could alter him in such a warm way, his eyes would sparkle as well as it seemed like his smile, and everything thing else so strikingly shown, was so true.

Hands that clutched with yearning griped at my shoulders and shook me from my thoughts. Sasuke was gazing up at me with intense as always irises, and I realized I could stare at him all day. His skin, those eyes, that silky, long black hair, the sunlight casted from the window…

Well, a picture was worth a thousand words after all.

Placing a slightly messy kiss to his supple lips and fairly briskly finding the hem of his pants I pulled them down, the material underneath with them as well, our lips turning and crushing more. As I hovered my weight carefully over him I pressed him down so that his back met the bed, his arms flung around my neck before trailing down my back. Somewhat to my surprise as I broke away, only by so little, his dainty hands worked under my collared shirt feeling my skin before pulling it off over my head.

With a huff I felt them play viciously with the lines of my stomach before I reached down to bite at his neck. The heat ever rose as groans spilled out unevenly above whilst bare, hardening flesh rubbed against me to my waist falling fully between slender legs. Dull nails scratched as I suckled and pinched the pale skin with my teeth, being sure to leave marks that'll be a nice purple later, vague, but there.

My lips traveled down the tight, milky dermis of Sasuke's chest finding that delicate tip again and circling it with my tongue before devouring it. This sent a shiver through his body and he was soon trying to hold back mewls of enjoyment as I bit again. I think I have an issue with biting, but he's no better. You should see the small, crescent shaped scar on my shoulder I still have from that bastard.

Tasting the savory, salty taste of his body from the sweat building I let my tongue dance into his navel. Sasuke squirmed, his face peering from behind his forearm, and I looked up with an unpreventable smirk as I blew hot breath to his stiff length. He gnawed on his knuckle at this, and I just brushed my fingers down his inner thigh, pleased with the way he reacted.

"Sasuke, you're so sensitive…" I chuckled lightly, letting my voice stay low.

I sat up and Sasuke followed suit with slight aggravation in his eyes. My pants were opened and tugged on as he grimaced, his patience already starting to wear.

"Shut up and get on with it," Sasuke scoffed and looked up with assertion swirling with lust in his dark orbs.

"Bossy today aren't we?" I played with an evil grin as he bit my bottom lip. With an unstoppable moan falling out as he tugged I lifted myself so that it was easier for him to remove the last of my clothing. In a few complicated movements they were thrown to the floor and I pulled the raven closer by his waist aiming to capture his lips again.

That most delicious flavor luring me like a fish I pushed into his mouth, getting immediate access and meeting another slick muscle. Mine tangled with his in a silent, yet, throaty battle before finally falling into rhythm of sliding together in sync, in and out. He always tasted the same, an indescribable taste that could only be so dimly explained as tangy. As he was busy with taking my breath away I slipped my hand up to tweak with his chest again, making him suddenly moan into my mouth, and that brought me to reality with my own body. Somehow I'd tend to forget about myself in the mix, making Sasuke feel good made me fade into nothing but him.

With a shove, he hit the pillow with a gasp and I hunched back over him with determination to make him want me even more. Once the raven focused back on me I put my two fingers to his lips and he hungrily took them in. His tongue rolled over the tips, coating them with what was surely a mix of his and my own saliva. I felt a ripple down my spine as Sasuke's eyes closed halfway, sucking on them with such persistence knowing how it made my heart skip a beat.

I pulled my fingers out to place them down to Sasuke's neglected hole, all the while his whole body heaving in eagerness. Giving him a dark, dauntingly sex crazed look I put one to just the brim, his body moving unconsciously to them before I pushed one tip inside. Sasuke's mouth parted as if to say something, but his face only crinkled as it was pressed further. Then with another digit, he closed his eyes, turning away as he reached to grab hold of me again, nearly cutting the circulation in my left arm.

The tightness was easily stretched and loosened in a painstakingly, at least for him, slow manner. Sasuke writhed and twisted under the power of my moving fingers. I lowered down to his pale face as he panted moving for further implication.

"Say it," my voice was dangerously rough and harmonic with controlling the raven.

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned his head away with a wince as I made his opening quiver to my touch.

"Say it Sasuke," I demanded fondly. "If you want it, then you know what to say." With that I emphasized my final word with a tap to that one spot that made those muscles wrap around me.

"Please, Naruto…." His eyes slid open at such a loss, an almost sad look, but held an untold amount of pure desire. "I need you now, please….please?"

Letting my free hand come to brush his cheek I gave a small smile. "I'll give you all you want, and more than you could ever need," I placed a kiss to his forehead.

Once the digits were freed I steadied his thighs against my hips, letting out a long, possibly held, breath as I trembled excitedly. Pressing into the hot, open entrance I withheld myself from voicing the feeling loudly. With eyelids clenched and mouth drawn Sasuke tried to avoid the same response and did so with his body as well, yet wriggled for more. Another wicked smile came to my lips. I think perhaps he's really wearing off on me…

Then with a jolt I was completely sheathed inside. By a moan that could never be contained that sweet pale body cried out in my ear, soon cursing under his breath, sending waves through me and untold thoughts of unleashing rapidly into him amongst other things that must surely be a sin. It's hard to avoid these feelings of instinct sometimes, but I must control myself for his sake. He is my most important person; I would never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt him.

From the corner of my vision the sun was already gone making the sky grow a shady indigo. This made those dark eyes glimmer even more as he started slowly moving with me. Each movement was always like a next step to a haven, one which I imagined was of just him and me, in a place where no one could touch us. A place that was our love incarnated. These motions sped up to Sasuke's liking, which made him groan softly against my neck.

Although, the groan was probably more out of annoyance, he always had a problem with showing his feelings. When we were younger we use to always fight, I use to think he was just a know-it-all, good looking, wealthy bastard that had everything. All the girls in school adored him and chased after him none stop, and on top of that he was pretty much a genius. However, he always pushed them away like a stuck up jerk, which kind of infuriated me, but even though we fought we were always friends. I'd been alone and picked on a lot at a young age. He was my first real friend, and I'll never forget that.

I'm not really positive when my feelings changed for him though, or even more so when his did. Sasuke had left when we were still adolescents, just to chase after and go with his older brother out of country. I think at the time it was just a way to evade his feelings, our friendship had always been strangely comfortable. Once he returned after several long, long months with a little convincing from me, he was here with me again. Never had I felt so happy to have him back, and I think that's when I noticed how much I really cared about him. Well, it wasn't easy getting to where we are now though.

When we started getting even closer over the next couple of years I had unbelievable urges to be near him. I always tried to find ways to touch him, maybe because I just wanted to be sure he was there but possibly I just wanted him. After him being gone I didn't want him to leave ever again, I wanted him with me always, and I think at the time I was willing to do anything. We'd normally come to another's house and do homework, or at least try in my case. We went to school and back together as well, but once we got too close one night, only a around a year ago, I couldn't hold back.

We were having one of our little tussles at my house, our little good natured shoving match quickly changed to me losing my footing. My clumsy ass fell onto him, and, well, that was it for me. I couldn't help but to kiss him, and even when he tried to pull and push away I kept on doing it. He was stuck against the wall and I continued to crush my lips to his until he finally shoved me away scolding all the while.

Even with him yelling at me how stupid I was, even though he hurt my feelings saying we could never be together, all I could do was stare at him. His cheeks were pink and his liquid black eyes shined with such emotion they were grey. I remember distinctly that I never saw him so worked up, and even when he ran out of the room I smiled a little on the inside just knowing I made him brake his impenetrable stoic personality.

For awhile there was heavy tension between us and the storm cloud that was always over Sasuke's head seemed to be swarming with lightening. He snapped at me a lot those couple days, but I could tell deep within his eyes he was only confused.

One night Sasuke showed up at my house late in the night, and in his usual wordless way he woke me with his lips covering mine. I had looked at him with shock, and asked him a few questions, but he'd just looked knowingly. He kissed me again and, giving in, I leaned into it, deepening it as I held him in my arms. It was a special moment and he'd stayed the night, sleeping on my chest.

"I'm sorry," his words were barely heard and I put one arm around his waist with the other rested in his spiky locks.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about," I'd said closing my eyes to his warmth. "You're here and that's all that matters."

Since then Sasuke is more open to me, he tells me everything and I'm happy knowing I make him smile. He's still insecure, but I show him my affection every day. We still bicker and compete like always, but now I think that's what makes us alluring to another. In many ways were opposites, but you know opposites can attract right?

"Anf… Na-Naruto," Sasuke breathed against my neck as I continued to make steady motions nearly fully out only to push back in. His teeth teased my flesh and sunk in, then reached to nip my lobe. "Faster…"

Taking his body closer into my arms I retorted full force, shaking his whole body. My whole being was overwhelmed with an intense fire, breathing only shallow breaths seeing hazy dots in my vision. Each thrust tightened that tell all coil in my stomach, the one that numbed me from feeling any pain, just bliss. Sasuke clawed onto me, his cheeks flushed, and each wobble of the bed threw him closer to the edge, made him cry out in quiet murmurs.

"Sasuke," my voice vibrated from my chest and his legs entangled around me. I continued to pound into him in quick, short successions. Sick, erotic noises came of it as I hit his prostate again and again. He arched his back, his incoherent, minute sounds becoming more oddly high pitched.

"…Naruto," was all Sasuke could manage before his body fell to the pleasure coursing through his veins in a silent scream. Our stomachs became wet with his release, and his muscles squeezed around me as more came from him. It nearly took the air from me and I bit my lip hard, but it was useless as I gasped to that special place again. I felt nothing but him, nothing but pure ecstasy as I filled him with my hot seeds. Intoxicating, it always was, it left us breathless, tired, satisfied, and wondering how it could feel so good to have another in such a way. Basking in it, I couldn't see a life without Sasuke, I knew I cherished him.

I came to from my daze and lifted my head heavily. Sasuke was still in a stupor himself, his eyes were closed with his head tilted away and hand close to it lying on the pillow. It was like he was half asleep, and this way he looked so timid, so innocent, it made my heart swell. Brushing a few strands of hair away from his face I kissed his nose and crawled off the bed. I covered him to his waist with the sheets and pulled my pants on leaving them open.

My bare feet against the wood floor were the only sounds as I stepped towards the desk. When I reached to turn the lamp off something on his notebook caught my eye. Looking to the open work I lifted it to see more clearly. His work was neat and nearly complete, but at the top in the margin were little doodles.

Doodles?

Isn't that my thing?

I thought back to when he was writing and recalled that after awhile of watching him he'd stopped even looking at his book. My lips curled up as I saw what looked like a tiny heart, and set the paper back down. As I closed the book over it I looked back at the boy to see that he hadn't noticed and turned the light off.

In the bathroom the cool tiles came as a shock to my feet and I stepped to the sink. The mirror showed my reflection. I saw a lean, tan body with a tuff of blond, spiky hair even more messy and unruly from the wonderful joining of bodies with Sasuke. With a blink I turned the sink on, the cool water cascading out as I cupped my hands to gather some and splashed it to my face. I rubbed my face and ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh. Looking to the mirror again I saw my blue eyes staring back at me and I pondered what Sasuke saw in me, compared to me, he was absolutely beautiful after all. Finding a washcloth I got it wet and began to clean the drying white spots off my stomach.

Sasuke hadn't moved. He still looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to clean him off and have the chance of waking him. I pulled down the covers slightly and knelt on the bed before him. My cheeks heated to the sight of an immaculate, thin, nude body, but I wiped away all the sticky fluid with care trying to ignore the fact.

Those lengthy lashes fluttered open by the time I was finished. His dark spheres turned to me tiredly while I set the cloth to the side and returned to him with a smile. "Close your eyes," I stroked my hand over his forehead.

"Why?" His voice was raspy from straining it.

"It's been a long day, you should sleep." I hummed fixing his shirt that was barely hanging onto him, pulling up the sides that had slid all the way to his wrists up toward his shoulders.

"I'd rather look at you," he said quietly. Something deep within me fluttered and I lowered to his lips to just barely sweep them. He raised his chin a little to touch his bottom one to my top and I returned in the same fashion. I kissed him again, running my hand through silky strands before nestling my head beside his.

"Why do you love me so much?" The sudden sincere words seemed to trigger my eyes to flash and I raised my head to gaze at him. There was a solemn gleam in his narrow lids; it brought a faint ache to my heart.

I pursed my lips in thought, but only for a moment, falling into the depths of those obsidian gems. A pleasing beam came to my expression. "It might not seem like it to everyone else, but you're the kindest person I know…"

This seemed to faze him to a small degree, only enough for his eyes to illuminate with curiosity as they fixated on me. With my voice in musing, smooth tone I let my mouth turn upwards again. "I see through your cold demeanor because I know you were once hurt by someone," Sasuke's lips that were held into a line quickly turned to a frown, but I kept caressing him calmingly with my lukewarm palm to his head, strands running between my fingers as they came to a rest on his cheek.

"There's a horrible scar left, Sasuke, I can see it, and I know it hurts," I let my words drop more as I opened up my most honest feelings, and soon I knew my face held a more somber appearance. "When I see your eyes, the affection in them, that's all I want. All I want, all I could ever need is your happiness."

Sasuke, even though he was so warm against my flesh, was still like a stone. I didn't expect anything less really, but the way he stared at me made me wonder what was going through his mind. With a snicker he gave an amused smirk, ever confirming that I can touch where no one, absolutely no one, has or can.

"You're such a dobe…"

I gave a laugh as I hid my face in the comfort of his neck, "Bastard, that's all you say." He leaned his head to mine, encircling his trim arms around me. Sighing, he played with my hair with one hand, the heat from our bodies and exhaustion that came like the night making me close my eyes.

Only memories can come of this, and whether it goes on forever with be fates ideal. Fate and the box hidden at my house, because I know Sasuke is more than just part of me.

There was a long silence and the lonely crickets of night came alive slowly as I heard a faint whisper of a response before I fell into a land of dreams.

"That's why I love you

**Sweet and short:3 Review review review? *needy look* Because you know i love you guys right? Right~!**


End file.
